A Woman's, no, A Girl's Intuition!
by rin2yume
Summary: -DISCONTINUED-Shiori was normal, well mostly. She was Seiyo elementary's track star, I believe. Now she's starting middle school. Can you guess what happens next? YEAH, that's right, she gets Guardian Charaters!-Sorry, not much of a Shugo Chara! fan now-


**Rin: I've been recently introduced to Shugo Chara! –laugh- Oh, my favourite character? Miki, of course. So, I has thought of a OC and her OCChara…s. –laughs-  
I am very pro at this… I'm sorry that I haven't updated my other fan fics recently. I transferred to a new school and I'm getting used to the new work load. HOBEY-HO LET'S GO!**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Shugo Chara characters that may appear in this fan fic.

* * *

_**I want you to hear my voice. I want you to see my girly side. Will you notice me now? **_

--

It was supposed to be an ordinary day. Get up, go to practice, sit in a classroom for most of the day, come home, do homework, sleep. For Shiori, there would never be a normal day for her ever again. She woke with a start. Shiori then realized that it was her first day of middle school. How excited she was! Shiori threw off her covers and noticed two little eggs sitting upon the bed. She screamed, not knowing what to think.

"I wonder what they are," Shiori mutter to herself. She picked up the first of the two and with her green eyes, examined it carefully. It was a faded blue colour with large black musical notes printed all over it. Sighing, Shiori gingerly placed the first egg in a hidden compartment of her book bag. She proceeded to examine the second egg, which happened to be a very bright pink colour. She noticed the lace-type pattern in white that covered the egg. Shiori put the second egg inside her bag next to the other egg. Shiori went and started to get dressed in the Seiyo middle school uniform.

"It's time of learning," Shiori sang, "Time for learning about life. Life is for love, and becoming a woman!" Her older sister burst in.

"Shiori, how many times have I told you that your singing is annoying, not to mention horrible?" she yelled. Shiori bowed her head slightly.

"Sorry, Nee-chan," Shiori muttered, "but I was feeling so…happy. It's my first day of middle school." Her older sister rolled her eyes and walked away. Shiori clipped her indigo hair back. Shiori finished getting dressed and grabbed her book bag before heading downstairs. Her mother was cooking breakfast and her father was standing behind, hugging Shiori's mother very tightly. Shiori felt her face blush as she slipped into the kitchen to grab a piece of toast. She slipped out just as quietly as she scurried in and went to the door. Shiori checked her watch and gasped when she read the time. She swiftly pulled on her shoes.

"I'm going," Shiori shouted before running out the door. Shiori put the piece of toast into her mouth and began to run down the street. Shiori ran awful quickly, as she was one of the best track runners back in elementary school. As she was not paying attention to where she was running, Shiori ran full bolt into someone. She managed to stay standing and ran off in the direction of her school.

"Sorry," Shiori hollered on her way away from the stranger. The stranger that Shiori had bumped into was none other that Kukai Souma.

"Shiori Kishida…She had some, didn't she?" Kukai muttered to his Guardian Character, Daichi.

"**She has two,"** Daichi exclaimed.

Meanwhile, Shiori was arriving at the middle school branch of Seiyo. She looked at the board with all of the class divisions and she noticed that she was in the first class. Shiori read through all of the names of the people that would be in her class, and saw one name that she had been hoping to be up there. It was Kukai Souma.

"It must be fate," she murmured to no one in particular.

"Shi-chan," someone yelled. Shiori turned just in time to find her friend, Satomi. Satomi ran up to Shiori and hugged her violently.

"Good morning Satchan," Shiori said in a sing-song voice.

"Shi-chan, have you forgotten that your singing his horrible?" Satomi giggled. "Oh, did you see the name right above mine?" Satomi raised her eyebrows and nudged Shiori with her elbow.

"It's your sporty crushee. Kukai Souma," Satomi muttered, still giggling. Shiori blushed and turned away. Folding her arms, she frowned.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Shiori chirped. "I do not have a crush on anyone for that matter, just track running."

"Oh, Shiori, don't be so crass. Just because you love running so much doesn't mean that you love other things, like Kukai Souma," Satomi said, waving her hand up and down at Shiori. "And your singing still sucks." Shiori felt defeated. She loved to sing. She knew that she wasn't that great, but who could say that she couldn't try?

_CLINK__. _

Shiori looked around, thinking she heard something. She then shook her head, earning a playful punch on the arm from Satomi. Shiori sighed, and suddenly, Satomi grabbed Shiori's arm and dragged her off somewhere.

"Satchan, where are you taking me?" Shiori asked, the tugging of her arm beginning to hurt.

"I spotted Kukai-kun," Satomi chuckled, "so I am taking you to talk to him." Shiori felt her face heat up. Kukai's head came into her view and Shiori started to struggle.

"Satchan, you aren't being cool," Shiori pleaded, "now please let me go."

"Not a chance," Satomi smiled. Satomi stopped in front of Kukai, greeting him with a bow. Afterwards, she shoved Shiori in front of her, who was only speechless.

"I, uh, er, PIE," Shiori shouted, before sprinting off.

Satomi, being a childhood friend of Kukai knew how he thought.

"She's just a shy child," Satomi told Kukai, "it's not like she hates you, Kukai-kun. Shi-chan gets embarrassed easily." Kukai sighed and Daichi peeked out from under the flap of his book bag.

"**They're hatching,"** Daichi muttered. Kukai looked down at the tiny Guardian Character with a grin.

"Did you hear something?" Satomi inquired.

"I didn't hear anything," Kukai said, tilting his head a little. Kukai quickly patted Daichi back into his bag. Satomi gave Kukai a puzzled look and then skipped off to find Shiori. After getting out of everyone's earshot, Kukai let Daichi out of his book bag.

"Which of the two is hatching first?" Kukai excitedly asked his little self.

"**The pink egg, but the blue one isn't far behind,"** Daichi grinned. Kukai put a finger up and Daichi hit it with his tiny hand.

"You'll have someone to play with now Daichi," Kukai said. "She's very athletic, so her Chara's will probably be athletic too." Daichi grinned and floated along with his arms behind his head.

"I should get to class, but there is the matter of explaining things to Shiori-chan," Kukai chuckled. He lifted the flap of his book bag and Daichi went to hide inside. Kukai then jogged off in search of Shiori.

--

Shiori had run behind the school. There was a giant tree, no, giant was an understatement. This tree was enormous with hundreds, maybe thousands of branches sticking every which direction. Luckily enough, there were some branches that were low enough for Shiori to climb on. Shiori climbed almost to the top of the tree and she sat down on a steady branch, leaning against the trunk. She sighed and covered her beet red face with her hands.

"I am such an idiot," Shiori muttered.

_CRACK._

"_No you aren't!"_

"Who said that?" Shiori gasped, looking around.

"_**Look inside your bag!" **_

"_We're in here!" _Shiori acted on her reflexes throwing the flap of the book bag off. She looked inside, her eggs cracking.

"What the," Shiori wheezed.

"_Finally!"_

The pink egg hatched first. Out popped a little person, no; it was more fairy-like to Shiori. It had mauve hair and a frilly pink dress to match, or not. Its large turquoise eyes seemed to pierce Shiori.

"_I'm Sakura," _it grinned, holding out a small, yet well groomed, hand.

"You have pretty nails," Shiori commented, turning the tiny hand over between her fingers. Sakura pulled her hand away, putting a little.

"_You're wrecking the nail polish I did," _Sakura whined.

"_**My turn now!"**_screamed the other egg. It cracked open and out popped another fairy-like creature.

"_**Doremi! Nice to meet you!" **_she cheered. In one of her tiny hands, she held a microphone. She had magenta coloured hair, a purple ruffled tank top and a light blue skirt. Her eyes a forest green. What was going on? First, Shiori lays the eggs, now they hatch into disproportionate fairy-like creatures? What was going to happen next? Shiori grows a pair of wings and flies off to Tibet? Nothing was normal anymore.

"**Here you are!**" said a tiny voice. Shiori looked in the direction of the voice and it was another of the fairy-like creatures! It was Daichi, but Shiori didn't know that. Sakura's turquoise eyes instantly went to Daichi and quite possibly could never be removed.

"Who, Who are you?" Shiori stuttered. Daichi gave a big grin and threw his hand out towards Shiori.

"**I'm Daichi! Nice to meet cha!" **he smiled. Shiori stuck her pointer finger out and Daichi took hold of it, shaking it up and down.

"Now the more important question, what are you?" Shiori asked.

"He's a 'Guardian Character'," an oh-so-recognizable voice said cheerfully. Shiori looked down to the person climbing up the tree. It was Kukai, of course. Shiori blushed, hiding it behind an incredulous glare.

"_**Let's give them some alone time,"**_ Doremi whispered to the other Chara's. They nodded in return and floated to higher branches, where they could observe and eavesdrop.

"No need to give me the evil eye, Shiori-chan," Kukai smiled.

"Don't be so familiar with me," Shiori snapped.

"Then what is your last name?" Kukai asked.

"Kishida," she muttered.

"Okay, Kishida-san," Kukai smiled, standing on the branch below Shiori and leaning one the one she was on. Shiori felt an unintentional shiver run up her spine.

"On second though, Shiori-chan's fine," she muttered, looking away.

"Then you can call me Kukai," he smiled. She looked at him out of the corner of her eye. He was smiling at her. The wind rustled the trees, disguising the pitter-patter of Shiori's heart.

"What's a 'Guardian Character'?" Shiori asked after an awkward silence.

"They're your mini 'selves', actually, they're more like the people you want to be," Kukai explained. "Daichi was born when I had to decide between sports, since I loved to play them all."

"Why are you telling me this?" Shiori asked, turning her head to look at Kukai. He shot her a grin and then shrugged.

"What do you think your Chara's can do?" Kukai asked.

"_I'm going to step in now,"_ Sakura giggled.

**Character Change! **

"Kukai-kun," Shiori began to coo, "Let's stop talking about them." She leaned over to Kukai, shutting her eyes slightly.

"Shiori-chan?" he inhaled sharply. Shiori leaned over, putting her face close to Kukai's. Kukai's eyes widened as he leaned away from Shiori. Suddenly, as fate would have it, Shiori lost her balanced and began to fall out of the tree. She started flailing and fell off the branch. Kukai reacted quickly and caught her by the waist. Shiori's face went bright red and she struggled to be released from Kukai's grip.

"Whoa, girls have tinier waists than I expected," Kukai commented. Shiori shoved Kukai away and started scrambling down the tree, grabbing her book bag along the way. Doremi followed instantly, but Sakura lingered behind to be with Daichi a little longer. Shiori's feet touched the ground and she took off immediately.

"She runs fast," Kukai said.

"_That's because she was on the track team in Elementary,"_ Sakura told Kukai as she floated away slowly. Kukai chortled, picking up his book bag and started down the tree.

--

Shiori ran all the way up to the classroom. She barged into the room, right in the middle of the lesson.

"Kishida-san?" the teacher asked, narrowing his eyes a little. She nodded.

"Please wait in the hallway, I'll deal with you during the break," the teacher ordered. Shiori nodded, and gave a little bow.

"Sorry for interrupting your class, Sensei," she muttered before closing the door. She sat outside in the hallway, her knees drawn up to her chest. Doremi and Sakura were floating around her and attempting to comfort her.

"Fancy seeing you here," it was Kukai. Shiori didn't even have to look up. She knew it was him. Shiori just ignored him, trying to talk to him was impossible.

"I don't know what happened to me," Shiori muttered, "that person, she wasn't me."

"I know that," Kukai chuckled. "You went through a 'Character Change'. That's when your personality becomes like one of your Chara's." Shiori lifted her head to look at her two Chara's.

"So which on of you was it?" Shiori asked them. Doremi pointed straight at Sakura, who was starting at Daichi and not paying Shiori any attention.

"_**Look at her, she's the flirty one!" **_Doremi exclaimed.

"I can see that," Shiori smiled. Kukai tilted his head. What was that look in her eyes? Love? No, that can't be right. Her Chara's just hatched today. Was she already becoming attached?

"_Did you two say something?" _Sakura asked. Daichi floated up to Kukai's shoulder.

"**It was Sakura,"** Daichi whispered.

"_**Beofre you character changed, she muttered, 'I'm going to step in now',"**_ Doremi screamed. Shiori sighed and patted Doremi's head. The bell then rang, as homeroom period was over.

"Shiori-chan," Kukai murmured, "will I get in trouble too?" Shiori glanced up at him and grinned.

"If I'm out here waiting for Sensei to come out and scold me, what do you think, Kukai-kun?" Shiori chuckled. Kukai smiled and sighed. Doremi and Sakura hid in Shiori's book bag, while Daichi hid in Kukai's. The classroom door slid open, and Satomi's head popped out.

"Shi-chan and Kukai-kun are in trouble together," Satomi chanted. She giggled and went back inside. The teacher appeared after her.

"Souma-san as well?" the teacher asked angrily.

"Yes Sensei, I'm sorry," Kukai said, bowing.

"I'm sorry as well," Shiori apologized while bowing. The teacher sighed and showed them the seating plan. There were only two seats left. Surprisingly, they were at the back right beside the window.

"Kishida-san, I assigned this seat for you," the teacher told her, pointing to the one in the second last row. "Souma-san, yours is the seat right behind hers."

"Yes Sensei," Shiori and Kukai said in unison. The teacher scoffed and walked off, to get ready for his next class. Shiori and Kukai went into the classroom. There were cat calls and wolf whistles from all of their classmates.

"Souma-kun and Kishida-chan sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!!!"

"Way to miss homeroom together you two!"

"What were you two doing absent together?"

Shiori's face flushed and she scurried to her seat in the back. Kukai smiled, but he didn't answer any of the calls from their classmates. Shiori hung her bag on its hook. She laid her head on the desk, closing her eyes. Kukai threw his bag on his desk and went to talk with some of his friends in that class. Satomi pulled a chair up to Shiori's desk and tapped her fingers on it.

"Yes, Satchan?" asked Shiori, her eyes still closed.

"What did you and Kukai-kun talk about?" Satomi inquired, her eyes sparkling.

"We didn't talk about anything. I hid in a tree, and when I came back to class, I burst in, as you already know, and then I waited outside. He came back right before the bell rang," Shiori lied. Satomi tilted her head and frowned. She was so sure that Kukai had pursued Shiori to talk to her. She shrugged and accepted that she was wrong. Besides, there were more important things.

"But now you get a desk in front of him," Satomi giggled. Shiori rolled her head to the other side, keeping her eyes shut tight.

"It's not like I'm going to be talking to him a lot," Shiori muttered.

"I'm sure he'll talk to you, he's a very affable person," Satomi said. Shiori grunted. Satomi got the message that she didn't want to talk about Kukai anymore and proceeded to gab about some other inane topics. The bell for second period rang and Shiori lifted her head off the desk and opened her eyes. Satomi put the chair back in its original spot and went over to her desk, in the front row. She had expressed her dislike for such a seat, but then again, it let Shiori and Kukai have private conversations.

The teacher came in and introduced herself. Arima-sensei. You could call her a very memorable person, bleached blonde hair and very blue eyes. A stereotypical American. Shiori sighed, what was up with the world these days? Human children laying eggs, 'Chara's' hatching out of these eggs, and then they take over your personality! Shiori paused, she was beginning to sound like an old person. She sighed again and went back to her notes.

"Shiori-chan," came Kukai's voice from behind her.

"What?" whispered Shiori.

"Your notes are wrong," he muttered, "it should be 'two-x plus five equals fifteen', not sixteen." Shiori looked down at her notes. He was right; she had accidentally written sixteen instead of fifteen.

"Kishida-san," Arima-sensei announced, "please come up to the board and solve for 'x'." Shiori stood up nervously and headed up to the board. She picked up a piece of chalk. Her hands trembling, she pressed the chalk to the board and drew one long line down the chalkboard.

"Kishida-san," Arima-sensei said, "have you been paying attention?" Shiori froze. She shut her eyes tight and hoped that she could go back in time and pay attention to what the teacher was saying.

"Kishida-san," Arima-sensei said, beginning to sound angry. Shiori just stayed still. Everything was turning black. She began to tune out the world.

"_**I'll help you out, Shiori-chan!" **_

**Character Change! **

Shiori felt her spirits lift and went to work. She didn't have a clue what she was doing, just that her personality was different now. Shiori drew and drew, until she set the chalk on the ledge and exhaled with a grin.

"KISHIDA-SAN!" exclaimed Arima-sensei. Shiori reverted back to her old self and she gasped at the picture on the board. It was a horrible rendition of Arima-sensei. She looked evil and was breathing fire. Shiori put her hands up to her face and went to grab an eraser off the ledge. Her hand was stayed by Arima-sensei, who looked extremely irate. Shiori looked up at her with horror in her eyes.

"_I don't think that helped much Doremi," _Sakura muttered.

"_**Quiet you! Shiori-chan looked so sad and scared," **_Doremi retorted, _**"I just wanted to help out a little." **_

"_I think you did more damage than you helped," _Sakura commented. Kukai stood up in his desk.

"Sensei," Kukai said, "I asked Shiori-chan to do that before she went up as a joke on you. I heard that you were a new teacher and as per usual, new teachers need to go through a test."

"Kukai-kun," Shiori murmured.

"Souma-san and Kishida-san," Arima-sensei commanded, "you two will meet me in the staff room during the next break. We'll discuss your punishment there. Kishida-san, you may sit down now." Shiori nodded and scuttled over to her seat. She gaped at Kukai on her way back, and he only smiled at her. Arima-sensei continued with her lesson, albeit, for only a few more minutes. The second period bell rang. Shiori and Kukai followed Arima-sensei to the staff room. It was very silent between them. Shiori was confused. He didn't need to say that, so why did he? She kept on sneaking glances at Kukai, who was always looked straight forward. They went into the staff room and stood beside Arima-sensei's desk. She sat down and folded her arms.

"Now what am I going to do with you two?" she sighed, still sounding a little ticked off. Kukai stood straight up, looking at their teacher with an intense stare.

"Whose idea really was it?" she asked.

"Mine," Shiori and Kukai answered.

"Who's telling the truth?" Arima-sensei asked. Kukai looked at Shiori and mouthed, 'Let me take the fall.' Shiori mouthed back, 'But that wouldn't be fair.'

"Well?" their teacher prodded.

"It was both of us," Shiori said defiantly.

"I told Shiori-chan that she had to do it, or else," Kukai lied.

"It was both of us," Shiori repeated.

"Who should I trust?" Arima-sensei sighed. "Both of you were late for homeroom and one of the teachers spotted you two sitting in a tree together." Shiori flinched. Someone had witnessed that embarrassing moment. Shiori felt her face go red and she looked down at the floor. Kukai peeked at Shiori and saw the humiliation on her face, but she seemed determined not to let him take all of the blame. He hated to give into her but…

"It was both of us," Kukai sighed, "I'm sorry sensei. We were irresponsible and childish." Then Kukai bowed and Shiori followed suit. Arima-sensei's eyebrows raised and she sighed.

"Just make sure it doesn't happen again," she told them, waving them off. Shiori's head shot up and she laughed nervously.

"Thank you sensei," she exclaimed, bowing profusely.

"Yes, thanks sensei," Kukai smiled, grabbing Shiori's wrist and pulling her away. He dragged Shiori out of the staffroom and out of the earshot of their sensei's.

"Arima-sensei, those two have potential, don't they?" another teacher sniggered.

"Shiori Kishida, track star. Kukai Souma, soccer captain. A sporty couple I must say," Arima-sensei smiled.

--

Kukai's hand slipped down Shiori's wrist and was now holding onto her hand. Shiori could feel her face go warm all over.

"Kukai-kun, thanks," Shiori muttered. "For getting me out of that mess, I mean, I didn't mean for you to get messed up in that, so sorry about that too." Kukai nodded, but kept on dragged Shiori towards their classroom. Shiori turned her head too look at all of the other students gaping at them. It was very unnerving and made Shiori feel self conscious.

"Kukai-kun?" asked Shiori. Kukai didn't respond. It made Shiori wonder what had happened to the fun-loving warm Kukai that was here less than ten minutes ago. He stopped them in front of their classroom and let go of Shiori's hand. Kukai turned to her with a serious look on his face.

"Shiori-chan," Kukai scolded, "please make sure you learn how control your Character Changes soon. I don't want anything like that to happen again." Shiori felt confused. He was being deadly serious. If looks could kill, the stern look would knock Shiori all the way to Portugal.

"Besides, we want out Chara's to be as inconspicuous as possible, right?" Kukai smiled. Shiori sighed out of relief; it seemed that Kukai was back to his normal self. That was good. Kukai turned and muttered something that Shiori couldn't really hear.

"…protect you," Shiori caught. Kukai looked at Shiori over his shoulder and flashed a grin before heading back into the class room. Shiori smiled and followed Kukai.

--

They rest of the day passed uneventfully. Shiori and Kukai exchanged home phone numbers. Shiori headed home with Satomi.

"So Shi-chan, what happened with Arima-sensei?" Satomi inquired.

"She just told us to make sure it never happens again," Shiori told her.

"But it was so bad, it was funny! I almost couldn't stop laughing afterwards," Satomi noted. Shiori giggled.

"_**It was funny because I drew it,"**_ Doremi muttered.

"Do you hear something?" Satomi gasped.

"I think that's the wind," Shiori said quickly.

"I don't think it's the wind though," Satomi continued.

"You must be going crazy then, Satchan," Shiori laughed, running ahead of Satomi. Satomi cocked her head to the side and then tried to run after Shiori. Alas, Shiori was running full speed. It would take an Olympic sprinter to catch up with her, possibly.

"Shi-chan, you know I can't run that fast," Satomi called. Shiori slowed, turned and continued to run backwards.

"I know that Satchan, which is exactly why I'm running this fast," Shiori yelled in response.

"Shi-chan," Satomi shouted, while dropping to her knees.

"Springtime gives me a bundle of energy," Shiori hollered. She maintained her run and disappeared into the horizon, also known as her home.

"It drains mine," Satomi muttered, getting up to her feet. She proceeded to walk in the direction that Shiori had vanished to.

* * *

**Rin: I believe that is a good spot to end the first chapter on. –smiles-**

**Now, good reviewers, leave a review and I'll give you piece of cyber pie, if you don't, then maybe I'll send you to the 'Cube'. –laughs manaically-**


End file.
